God Quest
by deans-girl67
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel are on the hunt for God. Just when all seems hopeless, they find the secret weapon. What is their secret weapon? and what happens when Sam doesn't exactly get what he bargined for?


God Quest

**A/N: A little bit away from my usual, what with Demons and such, but, it takes place in season 5, on Castiel's search for God. Dean and Sam decide to help, and they've spent months on it. Just when they're about to give up hope, they find out their secret weapon. Can't say what it is, though. Please comment!**

"Castiel, it's hopeless. There is no God out there. And if there is, it's obvious that he doesn't give a rat's ass about us." Dean said.

"Dean, must you be such a pessimist? God's out there; I know it. Maybe there is a key, or perhaps a secret-" Castiel said.

"Cass is right, Dean. We can't just give up." Sam said.

"Sam, I know where this is going. We're gonna get into an argument about how I don't have 'faith', Cass is gonna back you up, and then I'm kinda outnumbered." Dean said.

Sam sighed heavily, and looked at Castiel. Dean had been down with finding God if it could stop the Apocalypse, but now, he was abandoning all hope. They just needed more time. A secret weapon to find God, a way to communicate. It was all starting to come together, and then it fell apart again. They just needed Dean on board.

"Okay, Dean. If you don't want to help, fine. But that means you can't protect me from saying yes. Maybe I should just go start the showdown-" Sam started.

"Okay, okay. Just don't say yes. I will help." Dean said hurriedly.

"There's the Dean I know and love."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

**One month later, Cibolo, Texas…**

They have the secret weapon. He'd been here all along. Dean. He had to believe. Put faith in God. If he did that, God would surely show.

"Dean, please, try it! It might be our only hope. Just ask for salvation. Get down on your knees and pray." Sam pleaded.

"No, Sam! How do we even know he ever existed, huh? We can't see him! Why do you and Cass have so much blind faith in the guy?" Dean asked.

"Because he's real, Dean. If this doesn't work, we give up. For good."

Dean grumbled about it for awhile. But he eventually got down on his knees and said a long, nicely worded Latin prayer. Suddenly, there was a bright light. A dark figure appeared, angelic glow surrounding it. Dean, Sam, and Castiel shielded their eyes from the blinding white light. A man stepped out of the light, a beard on his chin, long, flowing brown hair, and white robes clothing him. He reached out to Dean and put his hand on his head. Dean dropped to his knees in amazement, his head starting to pound with the intensity of what was filling his mind.

"You are my child now, Dean Winchester. Go forth in the name of the Lord, your God, and tell of the great fortune he has put upon you. Be the teller of great joy, for thee is now a beholder of knowledge." The man said.

"Yes, O humble Lord. I shall bow in your glory and sing praises unto you, great Messiah. If I may ask one favor." Dean said.

"What is it, ye young follower?"

"Lucifer has been set free from the darkest pits of Hell, the Apocalypse is among us. I request thy help in defeating the dark overlord. And saving my brother, Samuel."

"You have requested a tremendous favor. But God shall give you the power to defeat Lucifer. You shall become his humble follower, An Angel of the Lord. God hath bestowed upon you a tremendous gift. You are now fellow brethren with the angels. Go forth and fight for the honor of Heaven."

"Thank you, O Holy Jesus. I shall not disappoint. I will obey you."

There was another flash of light and the man was gone. Sam's mouth dropped open and he ran to Dean and threw his arms around him.

"Dean! Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I am fine. We must go forth and find Lucifer. You mustn't dally; there is no time to waste if we are going to defeat him." Dean said flatly.

Sam didn't know how to respond. Dean was an angel, a servant of the Lord. He had no time to spend with Sam now; he had an unholy ending to stop. Sam frowned as Dean walked out the door. Now, there was an end that Sam didn't want. The ending where he lost the only thing he loved. Dean. Now, Dean was gone.

Castiel followed Dean, talking to him in Enochian. Sam felt left out. Dean wasn't Dean anymore; he was Castiel's brother. Sam wasn't important to him anymore. It made him miserable.

'_Would it have been that bad to say yes?' _He thought, going after Dean and Castiel.

There was a beginning, but now there's an ending. Or is there?

**A/N: What did y'all think? Should I continue and do some adventures of Dean as an angel? Or should I stick with this as a one shot? I know it wasn't very good, but I tried.**


End file.
